Chalk Talk
by Silverwing 16
Summary: The sequel to How it Began. Chiro must be taught how to fight and use the super robot, it falls on the members of the Hyperforce to be his teachers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi,**__** me again. yeah, I planned on waiting for a while longer before starting a new story, but that didn't work out. But anyway, this is the sequel to How it Began. speaking of it, I again want to thank all of you for reading it, there are, as I am typing this, ****421 Views** and **156 Visitors, to it. Dang guys, that is way more than I ever thought it would get. But enough about that, This is a new story, and I hope you like it, so, here is chapter 1: Enter the Void.**_

* * *

The monkeys all looked to the door with hopeful eyes as it opened. Their faces lit up as they saw that Chiro had in fact returned, holding a dented and rusted can in his right hand. "Chiro!" they shouted together, and rushed towards the returning boy, Antauri floated at eye level as the others latched onto him, his face set in its usual stoic expression, but Chiro could tell that the black monkey was blaming himself for something. "Chiro, I am sorry, I should have explained to you in greater detail-" he began quietly.

The boy cut him off, "Its neither of our faults Antauri, we both could have handled it better, but let's put it behind us." Antauri smiled warmly, and nodded his agreement.

"So Chiro, does this mean that you're gonna be our leader?" Otto piped up, Nova looked ready to hit him, obviously worried about putting too much pressure on Chiro to make the decision. But the boy shook his head at her, smiling, he looked at the entire group.

"It does. I will be your leader, if you'll have me." Warm smiles greeted his declaration, and the Hyperforce greeted their new leader and family member with cheers of joy.

They moved from the main room to the kitchen to celebrate, The brightly colored monkeys assuring Chiro that they did indeed want him as a leader and excitedly telling him about the future adventures and good times that they would doubtlessly have. Antauri smiled down at the group lovingly, but said nothing, content to merely observe the others as Chiro was caught up in the excitement as they planned their celebratory dinner in light of the day's events.

Once the meal was over, everyone lingered around the table, continuing the conversation that had kept their attention for most of the meal (a debate about the ugliest monster they had ever faced). Nova and Otto spiritedly defending moth-tor while Gibson and SPRX tried to convince them that Squid-zilla was truly the holder of the title. Antauri and Chiro stood as impartial parties, though Chiro more because he was too engrossed in the battle stories to really care about which side won.

It was during a lull in the conversation that Antauri spoke. "You should get to be Chiro, we all should, there is a full day ahead of us,"

Chiro tilted his head in confusion, "What're we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"We're starting training," Nova butted in as she passed them on her way to the door. Antauri nodded in agreement and they all headed out of the room, having already put away their dishes.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Chiro said sheepishly, following the monkeys to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again everyone. Thanks for reading the first chapter and welcome to the second. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

"What do you know of the Power Primate Chiro?" Antauri began.

"Um, the Power what?" Chiro asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"The Power Primate, it is a powerful force that binds all things together." Antauri explained. Chiro listened with rapt attention as Antauri explained that the Power Primate was more than just a force that bound them together, but a living entity that was connected to the essence of the universe itself. "Sometimes the Power Primate will even contact us, often through visions or dreams, though it is rare,"

"Woah," Chiro whispered reverently, "It's in me too?" he asked, looking down at his chest as if the Power Primate would materialize out of his shirt.

"Indeed, and our first lesson is about finding it within you," Antauri said, and then gestured for Chiro to follow him as they sat in a pair of chairs.

"Close your eyes Chiro, and try to clear your mind," Antauri ordered gently.

Chiro closed his eyes and tried to focus on clearing his mind. _its really quiet in here, _he noticed_ no, empty mind, what does that even mean? _

"Imagine all of your thoughts floating away" Antaui's calm voice interrupted the silence, "focus on only my voice and follow my lead." All of Chiro's thoughts floated away, like they were trapped in little bubbles that whisked them off on an invisible wind.

"Look deep within yourself," Antauri continued, and Chiro obeyed,moving past the noise and light of his thoughts until he was surrounded by the darkness of his subconsciousness, with only his mentor's voice as an anchor to the real world.

"I don't expect you to find the Power Primate on your first try, for some it takes many years to contact it," Antauri commented, but his expectations proved incorrect, as Chiro found himself looking with his minds eye upon a green doorway, and Antauri's voice faded into nothingness as he grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

* * *

_**You have** **come**a voice reverberated around the leader of the Hyperforce. Chiro tried to respond, but found himself unable to form words in the presence of the great being. **So long have I waited for you young one.** A green gorilla formed from nothingness, **Countless eons, I have expected you, there is a great fate before you, and many battles as well, but take heart child, you will have victory, if you believe in yourself. But belief will only get you so far, I have for you weapons to use in your quest against the darkness, take them and use them well. **A strange feeling built in his chest, as though something was flowing through his very soul._

* * *

Antauri gasped as he felt Chiro's consciousness vanish from his mental vision. The black monkey's eyes opened and he caught the boy just in time to keep him from falling to the floor. "Gibson," he said urgently into their com.

When the blue monkey answered, Antauri explained what had happened and the his blue brother rushed into the room, quickly checking over the boy and determining that he was only unconscious. Antauri nodded gravely, and helped the medic and science officer move the boy to his room, where they tucked him under the covers.

Antauri stayed behind after Gibson had left, content to wait until Chiro had woken. While the boy slept, Antauri attempted to contact the Power Primate, and only received a comforting feeling that eased his fears and told him that the Power Primate was the reason for Chiro's state, not the Skeleton King as he had feared for a few fleeting moments. His fears put to rest, the black monkey simply waited for his leader to awaken.

* * *

Chiro woke slowly, his senses returning to him sluggishly, groaned and rolled onto his side, and found himself staring at Antauri. "Antauri?" he murmured, "what happened?" he asked.

"I believe the Power Primate sent you a vision, do you remember any such thing?" the black monkey asked.

Memories came flooding back to the boy and he sat up suddenly, "There was this giant green gorilla, and a voice, it-it said that it was waiting for me...?" he realized, but trailed off as he questioned just why the Power Primate would be waiting for _him. "_and it said it had something for me, and then I think it did something..." he finished quietly, looking down at his chest and placing a hand over his heart.

"I believe that the Power Primate has given you the power to defeat the Skeleton King" Antauri said, his voice laden with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Huh? but, what weapons could it give me?" Chiro asked, looking around himself as though a sword or spear would suddenly appear beside him.

"Not weapons in the material sense, do you recall how I showed you the 'monkey mind scream' attack?" the black monkey asked. Chiro nodded mutely, beginning to understand, "The Power Primate has likely given you a way to wield your soul."

"Woah, really?" Chiro asked, excitement clear on his face, "Let's test it out!" he exclaimed, jumping from the bed and racing back to the training room.

* * *

_**I wanted to make this longer, but I also wanted to get this out today, I promise the rest of it soon. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, thanks for reading the last chapter. And now for the second part of it. Please enjoy and review!  
_**

* * *

Chrio stood in the middle of the training room, his previous excitement gone as he realized that as much as he would like to try out his powers, he didn't know how. The Power Primate, now that it had been accessed, seemed to be more present, as though it were constantly running beneath his skin, the green energy rushed up around him. It surrounded him with comforting warmth and wrapped its power around his arms.

The boy's hands rose to chest level seemingly of their own accord and cupped together at the wrist, and thrust themselves forward, a green beam burst from between his hand and struck the wall, nearly denting the metal. A now familiar force wrapped around his body, seeming to wish to show him something, Chiro somehow stepped back from his body and watched as it demonstrated each of his newly gained powers. When all of them were displayed, the Power Primate released its hold over his body.

"Woah" Chiro whispered as Antauri entered the room, the black monkey looked around the room, noticing the small ding in the walls.

"Chiro?" he asked in a tone that told Chiro that whatever had happened, he had better have a good excuse for it.

"Um, I figured out how to use my powers...with a little help," he explained sheepishly.

"Help?" Antauri asked, looking around the room again.

"uh, yeah," Chiro explained how the Power Primate had shown him his powers and demonstrated his new abilities. Antauri nodded gravely through his explanation, and looked on in wordless wonder as he showed him the devastating force that he could now control.

After several moments of silence, the black monkey said gravely, "you have been given a great power, we will have to work on your control, and stamina" he informed him, noticing the boy's heavy breathing. Chiro smiled and gave him a weak thumbs up before flopping onto the ground.

"could we maybe do that tomorrow?"

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Chiro's stamina increased, almost unnaturally so, as did his strength, so much that Gibson did several tests (which showed nothing out of the ordinary) and Antauri had to interrupt a lecture about the many questions this brought up. Antauri simply saying that no one could truly understand the Power Primate, and requesting that Gibson release Chrio to continue his training instead of keeping him locked up in the lab. The blue monkey had agreed, and Chrio discreetly sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to sit through any more lectures. And all was well with the monkey team and their soon to be leader, training was progressing faster than his mentors had originally thought it would (doubtlessly thanks to the Power Primate) but this peace was not to last, and it was ended by a terrified scream that rang throughout all the levels of the robot.

* * *

Chiro had asked Antauri to teach him the Monkey Mind Scream move, and the dark furred monkey had not thought of any reason why he should not teach the boy the move, and so, the pair sat meditating on the floor of the training room, Chiro sitting silently, and Antauri instructing him.

"Lower the walls of your mind," Antauri coached him, not fearing anything going amiss, though he was sharply on the lookout for any signs of another consciousness. Chiro remained silent, his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he focused on lowering the walls of his mind.

The master of the Power Primate smiled when he felt Chiro's mental presence grow more open, signalling that he had succeeded in his task, but his pride was quickly burned away as on the mental plain, a dark force suddenly appeared and struck out at the boy's now unguarded mind. Antauri frantically attempted to throw up a defence around Chiro's mind, but a portion of the attack was already assaulting the boy's consciousness. Chiro screamed in fear and a pain that was beyond any physical torture he had ever felt.

"Chiro!" Antauri called out worriedly, desperately trying to assist the boy in fighting off the mental attack. His metal hands rested on Chiro's temples to act as a physical anchor for his own mind. But Skeleton King (for that was who had sent the mental onslaught) had planned for Antauri attempting to help his young charge, and a second wave of telepathic power attacked the student of the veron mystics, effectively preventing him from helping.

What the dark king did not plan for, was the Power Primate, the green energy rushed around both of its followers, dispelling the Skeleton King's influence and healing what damage he had caused. The rest of the Hyperforce entered the training room (they had heard the cries of pain coming from the teacher and student and come running from their respective projects and duties to help) just in time to catch the now unconscious pair.

"Get them to the infirmary," Gibson ordered after checking their heartbeats and breathing.

"What's going on, what happened to them?" SPRX asked as they rushed their fallen comrades to the medical ward.

"I don't know," Gibson answered grimly.

* * *

Though the Chef Medical Officer of the Hyperforce was unable to do anything, he sat vigil by his patients sides as they peacefully slept, hoping that they would wake soon. His prayers were answered first by Antauri, the black monkey groaned and sat up automatically, only to be pushed gently back to the table by Gibson. "easy there Antauri, don't sit up too fast, how're you feeling?"

Antauri groaned again, shutting his eyes against the bright lights of the overhead glow. Gibson reached up and lowered the intensity of the beams to a more manageable level. "Are you feeling all right?" Gibson asked again. This time however, he got an actual response.

"I am well my friend," the second in command assured his friend.

"What happened Antauri, we heard screaming, but by the time we got to you-" Antauri looked at him gravely, his expression silencing Gibson's question.

The blue monkey gasped at what his comrade's expression was clearly telling him, "The Skeleton King." he stated quietly. "are you certain you are alright Antauri?" he asked, suddenly even more worried.

"As I said, I am fine, It is Chiro I am worried about." the pair turned to look at the still sleeping boy.

"Indeed," Gibson agreed.

* * *

Chiro woke hours later to the hovering faces of the entire Hyperforce, who had trickled in one by one as their worries got to them and they lingered around Chiro's bedside. "Guys?" Chiro asked confusedly as each of their faces became clear.

"Chrio!" they greeted him enthusiastically, Otto going so far as to throw his arms around the boy when he sat up.

"Ugh, my head," he moaned, lowering it to rest between his hands.

"Are you alright Chiro?" Antauri asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aside from a major headache, yeah. What happened Antauri, all I remember is opening my mind like you told me too, and then I woke up here."

Antauri gazed intensely at him, "the Skeleton King attacked while you were unable to defend yourself, I don't believe we should continue with our training of the Monkey Mind Scream until you can defend your mind against his attacks, something I should have trained you to do before," the black furred monkey explained, lowering his head in shame as he came to the conclusion of his small speech.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Antauri, I'm alright, and I'm sure I can learn how to block out the Skeleton King with your help," Chiro assured him. Antauri smiled kindly at the boy,

"Thank you for your faith in me Chiro," the second in command said sincerely.

"That's what family's for, right?" Chiro returned the smile, wrapping his arms around the group.

* * *

_**Yeesh, Hallmark card much, oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and once agian, thanks for reading and pretty please write a review.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome back guys, after some debate, I have decided to not show the training with Nova, Otto, Gibson, and SPRX. I'm sorry, but I just don't know enough about what they would be teaching to feel comfortable with writing it. And as much as the internet is a wonderful source of information, I can't find what I need. But, I have found a way to make it up to you guys (I hope). You all remember how in episode six, (Secret of the Sixth Monkey) after we have that little flash over to the Hyperforce talking about how Chiro won't become like Mandarin, we pop back to Chiro and he's all decked out in Mandarin's helmet and such, and I dunno if it was just me, but it kinda felt like they were implying that Mandarin had been training Chiro and maybe Chiro was just going along with it to get in a surprise attack. Well, here's my version of what we missed with Mandarin training Chiro. Hope you enjoy!  
_**

* * *

_"Rule over Shuggazoom?"_

_"Or would you rather the Skeleton King did?" _

Chiro did not answer the orange monkey's question right away, the wheels in his mind turning frantically in an attempt to concoct a plan that would save him, the monkeys, and all of Shuggazoom. Mandarin, apparently thinking that he was pondering ruling by his side, attempted to sweeten the deal. "I could teach you, you could be more powerful than the monkey team ever was." the former leader of the Hyperforce tempted. The boy's eyes widened, and Mandarin internally cheered, thinking that he had won the boy over with the promise of power.

Whatever the orange monkey deluded himself into however, was not the truth, Chiro's epiphany was not related to power, but due to the fact that a way to rescue everyone had just presented itself. _hope I'm a good actor _he thought to himself, and then put his plan into action.

"What else could you teach me?" he asked hesitantly, twisting his face to look conflicted, while internally pleading for Mandarin to believe him.

"Well, first you would have to show me what you know," Mandarin suggested with a sly smile, his own secret agenda having been set in motion. He would take the boy as his own apprentice, the monkey team would be crushed, not only would they be the property of their worst enemy, but their own "leader" would have willingly joined the Skeleton King's cause, the orange monkey almost laughed aloud in his villainous delight.

Chiro sighed quietly as Mandarin lost himself in doubtlessly imagining the monkey team's demise, having fallen for his little act, the boy stood a little straighter, "What do you want to see first."

* * *

Chiro quickly learned that Mandarin was a harsh teacher, every move he demonstrated, the orange monkey would claim to have taught to the Hyperforce member that Chiro had learned it from, and then counteract it, often slamming the new leader of the Hyperforce into the walls or floor with more force than was probably necessary. "Ah, you learned this from Otto" the monkey commented casually as he counteracted Chiro's flying leap and sent him flying to the far wall.

_" Chiro, with this move, your momentum is everything,let's try it again" Gibson said, the blue monkey was a strict teacher and was obviously well versed in the ways of battle. Chiro nodded and accepted a hand up from his fallen position, which had resulted in a failed attempt to copy his teacher. and the boy nodded and tried again. _

Chiro groaned and raised himself onto his hands and knees, Mandarin stood over him "you will have to do better than this boy," he scolded, and whipped Chiro's hands out from underneath him with his tail, leaving the boy to fall on his face again. Chiro stood up again and tried another attack, this one learned from SPRX.

_"Easy there kid, move too fast and you'll mess up," SPRX chided gently, demonstrating the move again. "You've gotta watch your balance, try it again," the red monkey encouraged him, the pilot was never truly serious, except for in pilots training, where he knew that the slightest motion could send them tumbling uncontrollably to the unforgiving ground. But as with all of the team, he was a good and gentle teacher who was patient with his student._

Unlike Mandarin, who was quickly growing impatient with Chiro "if you are to learn anything boy, you will have to do better than this, my brothers have taught you many things, but you will have to progress further if you wish to be more powerful than them." the orange monkey snapped.

Chiro growled and launched himself at the evil monkey once again, using his height as an advantage.

_"Good job Chiro!" Otto said cheerfully as he trotted over to his student, "You're really good at jumping, I can't even get up that high" the green monkey congratulated the boy. Chiro smiled at him, happy to have made his mentor proud. _

_"Thanks Otto!"_

But even his greater height was not enough to do so much as land a hit on the orange monkey, and Chiro was once again slammed into the unforgiving metal that made up the room. Trying Nova's fists of fury led to the same result.

_"You've really gotta be fast on the spin Chiro," Nova corrected him. Chiro nodded and brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, leaping up he attempted the move again. _

"The sweeping fists move, you learned that from Nova," Mandarin commented, grabbing Chiro's hand and again flinging him towards the wall, "and she leaned it from me."

Chiro however, was prepared for this outcome, and quickly flipped himself in midair, landing in a crouched position, silently thanking Antauri. Thinking of the black monkey, Chiro decided to try the feet of fury, and though the collar around his throat canceled out most of his Power Primate, he was still able to summon some of the green energy into one foot. "Antaui's feet of fury," Mandarin noted, and flung him once again to the ground "my brother's have taught you well, the fallen leader of the Hyperforce hovered over him, "but I can teach you more, my hairless monkey." he promised, but he was interrupted by the Skeleton King messaging him.

Once Chiro saw the Mandarin put down the glove, he put his plan into action, and though the Skeleton King alerted Mandarin, he still managed to escape the evil monkey's clutches.

* * *

_**And I think we all know what happens from then on and I won't write down the whole rest of the episode. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this story, because this is going to be the last chapter. But I am planning another one already (I think I need an intervention, lol) so I hope you'll read that one as well when it comes out. Please review.**_


End file.
